Latiash: Rebirth
by Pokefun6934
Summary: A continiuation of my original Latiash fanfic. Latiash's life is swell, but a certain ghost is feeling lonely, and wants some action. ;)


This is a continuation/sequel to my previous fanfic. Read it for a better understanding of this one! ^w^  
Original Latiash Fic: s/11977700/1/Latiash

* * *

It had been a few months since Latiash had joined the Eon Pokémon at  
the secret garden. Things were certainly more peaceful, simpler, and  
nice. She was very content with her new life. She even got to see  
some familiar faces, like Bianca; though being that she was now a  
Latias, she lost the ability to directly communicate with her. She  
was no longer capable of human speech. But that didn't matter; there  
was still plenty of other ways to convey things.

It was yet another beautiful day in the city of Alto Mare. Latias and  
Latiash were messing around and having a typical good time with each  
other. As there were playing around though, a presence watched over  
them. The presence of Latios. Latios was feeling left out. There  
wasn't much to do in hell after all. Latios wanted to do something,  
but what? Then it him: have some intimate time with Latiash again.  
This time, more personal and alone.

Latios made a more prominent presence and pulled Latiash aside. She  
wasn't sure what he wanted, but was eager to see what he wanted it.  
Latios gestured towards the secret area in which the three had  
previously diddled in. Latiash understood, and agreed. She was down  
to have some special action. At the same time though, she was  
nervous. What if she wasn't able to satisfy his pleasures? She  
didn't want that. Latios could sense this of Latiash, and reassured  
her that just taking the time to do this period made him happy. The  
two stared longingly into each other's eyes before entering the area.

They area was just how it was before, though maybe the slightest bit  
more green. Regardless, it was still the perfect place for the two  
Eon Pokémon to partake in their moment. Now came time to make the  
moment happen. While Latiash was reassured in the fact that she could  
satisfy Latios, she wasn't sure how to actually start. Through  
shapeshifting and gestures, Latios gave Latiash an idea: temporarily  
shapeshift into her human form. Latiash agreed to this and  
shapeshifted into Ash. Now the two were ready to begin.

Latios decided to begin with something familiar, though something he  
himself hadn't done before. He shapeshifted himself a pair of legs.  
They were very defined and asserted dominance. Latios gestured for  
Ash to lay on the ground. Once again, his meat sword touched his  
belly button as the water flowed around it. Deja vu, and it was about  
to happen again.

It struck. Ash felt a sudden rush as an object went through his ash  
hole. Latios firmly planted a leg in Ash. Similar to how Latias did  
in the past, the physical size of the leg got smaller the closer it  
got to its destination. Latios firmly wriggled it around, triggering  
a sensation in Ash. Ash bit his lip. That felt good.

That was merely a warmup however. It mostly triggered more pleasure  
in Ash than Latios anyway. Now the real fun would begin. Latios  
began to use his shapeshifting again. One again, forming his magic  
meaty wand. It had incredible girth. Latios proceeded to stoop down  
towards Ash's nice plump cheeks. His large legs hugged Ash's.  
Carefully, he inserted his meat pistol in between them. Ash felt the  
pleasure. Latios felt the pleasure.

Latios wanted to make this worthwhile. He got hard at work. Ash bit  
his lip again. The pleasure was immense. Latios then let out a  
mighty screech. So did Ash. It began to happen. Latios squirted his  
Muk all over Ash's insides. The two felt really happy with the  
process. Ash stared up at Latios with a content smile. Latios smiled  
back. Then Ash had an idea. He wanted to try something.

Ash gestured for Latios to get down on the ground. Latios complied.  
Ash then proceeded to shapeshift his Diglett to be every so slightly  
girthier. He then proceeded to insert into Latios's mouth. Latios  
really enjoyed the feeling of this. Latios felt this was a good time  
to suck on it. And so he did. He inhaled the Excalibur with such  
delight. Ash felt every ounce of trouble in his past fade into a blur  
with the pleasure that met him. He then proceeded to suck Latios's  
girth. Ash began to suck on it. The two were having the greatest  
times of their lives. They never wanted it to end.

Eventually, they did stop however. All good things must come to an  
end. Ash shapeshifted back into their true form of Latiash. The two  
then began to fall asleep on one another. Happiness. Peace. Beauty.

Some time later, Latiash woke up. They felt something. Latios was  
startled awake. Latiash wasn't sure what was going on. They asked  
Latios to step outside to give them a moment. It wasn't personal or  
anything, they just felt better alone in this situation. When Latios  
left though, Latiash still didn't feel alone.

Latios waited outside for some ten minutes. Suddenly, Latiash gently  
shrieked for Latios to come in. There, in the center of the area,  
were multiple egg. Latiash looked up at Latios. She was overjoyed.  
The two rushed towards each other. They nuzzled affectionately. It  
was the miracle of life.

The two decided to tell Latias about it. When she found out, she  
smiled and gave the two a hug. She was proud of them, and what they  
were able to do. The three celebrates together and had a good time.  
They couldn't wait for the eggs to hatch.

Some weeks later, the eggs began to stir. Crack. Chip. Break. The  
eggs hatched. Out popped healthy babies. They didn't looks EXACTLY  
like Latiases or Latioses, but they were happy, healthy, and alive.  
Except they weren't alive. Unlike the typical Eon Pokémon typing of  
Dragon/Psychic, they were Dragon/GHOST. It must have gotten passed  
down from Latios. Regardless, the three were happy that the newborns  
entered the world. Latiash and Latios cuddled the babies. Happiness.  
Beauty.


End file.
